<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discover the Magic by gaarablack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764121">Discover the Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarablack/pseuds/gaarablack'>gaarablack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fem Ace, M/M, Musicals, Songfic, musicals?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarablack/pseuds/gaarablack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann was a little princess of the kingdom of Laughtale. In a world full of magic. When her home is attacked by an enemy kingdom her parents give her the chance to survive even if it costs them their lives. Fast forward twelve years into the future. Ann is now called Alice. Alice woke up in Dadan's home with no memories of who she is. Now at the age of twenty, Alice has been having flashbacks of her old life, and now fire magically appears from her fingertips. With this hint of her past, she will go on a journey to discover who she once was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enel (One Piece)/ Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Masked Deuce &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Whitebeard Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You'll Be In My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I love musicals and Disney... So I decided to create a story based on songs from musicals and Disney songs. I started with 10 songs and now there are over 20. I am not entirely sure what to do with this but I do have most of the story figured out. Each chapter will be based on a song. There might be parts of lyrics from the song in the dialog. In my head, the story comes out as a total musical but that is not possible with fanfics. So I might experiment with different formats to try to make it work.<br/>Now a few things to point out.<br/>Ace is a girl in this fic because it works better with the songs I picked.<br/>Most chapters are going to be heavily influenced by the songs so if you wanna listen to the song while reading the chapters it might make more sense for you guys. No promises it will though.<br/>It is a magic story. Meaning some things might now make sense and so I am hiding behind the cliche of magic explains the lack of logic.<br/>And it is not thoroughly checked for grammar mistakes.<br/>This chapter is not influenced by the song I paired with it. But a future chapter will be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rouge, where is Ann?" The king of the kingdom had asked his queen. Rouge, who had been sitting at her vanity doing her makeup,  looked to her husband with a small smile. <br/>" I do believe she is practicing her magic in her room." She replied with a small gesture to their daughter's room. Roger chuckled as he peaked into his princess's bedroom. Just like Rouge said, the little princess was making little sparkes of magic flicker from her fingertips. With a proud grin, Roger made his way into the room. This caught the princess's attention. She stopped playing with her magic to run up to her father.<br/>"Daddy!" She called out as she was lifted into his arms. Roger hugged his daughter close and kissed her cheek.<br/>"How are you doing here Ann?" He asked. She smiled at him, a large smile that the families with the initial D are known for. <br/>"Great! My magic is getting stronger!" Ann exclaimed with her arms in the air. She began chatting about just about anything she could think of if Roger had to guess, as he lost track of the topic quickly. Unknown to them that a man had entered the room with them. The man smiled at the two. The two were likely, no. They were the most important people to him. He would do what could to continue to see their smiles. After listening to the princess for a few minutes. He cleared his throat to make himself known to them. The king and princess turned to him. Both instantly growing the infamous bright and large smiles. <br/>"Well hello my Lord, Princess." He bowed. Ann pushed and struggled out of her father's grip. Once free she ran to the man in the doorway. <br/>"Uncle Rayleigh!" She shouted as she ran. Rayleigh lifted his niece with a spin and kissed her forehead. <br/>"Hello, Annie! You are so big now." He said holding her bridal style. <br/>"Of Course! you have been gone forever! Now I am becoming a grown princess with powers!" Ann emphasized the word forever with wide arm movements. As the pair chatted Roger stood to the side with a pout. Ann left him so easily for his best friend. As he was about to state his claim that Rayleigh was trying to steal his daughter, Rouge made her way into the room. <br/>"Rayleigh!" She happily said going straight for the graying haired man. She hugged him tightly then kissed her daughter. Roger's mouth was agape as now his wife went straight for his best friend and passed him without any acknowledgment. <br/>"Traitors!" He shouted. The three looked at him. Ann confused, while Rayleigh and Rouge with unimpressed expressions. "Ah hah! you are after my family you old fool." Roger proclaimed. Rayleigh laughed at his friend while Rouge rolled her eyes at him. <br/>"Really Hun?" She asked. Roger nodded furiously. <br/>"my daughter left me for him and you went straight to him. You passed me like I wasn't even there." Roger pouted. Ann had gotten bored with her father's pouting and had her uncle put her down as she went play. Rouge rolled her eyes again making her way over to her husband.<br/>"I am sorry." She kissed him. Rayleigh chuckled as he made his way to his friend and hugged him. Roger hugged him back tightly. He missed his old friend. Rayleigh gave Rouge a look that said. A look that said this is what he wanted. <br/>"How was it at Fishman Island?" Roger asked. Their old friend Neptune had asked them for help as the Charlotte family had decided to try and conquer his homeland. Rayleigh had offered to lead a group of their men to help assist their friend. They had been gone for well over a year. <br/>"Like I reported we won the war and stayed to help rebuild the kingdom." Rayleigh began. The kingdom had been through a lot. A lot of people lost their homes and loved ones. Including their queen. "LinLin really wanted Fishman Island though. I am unsure why. But her son Katakuri has a good head on his shoulders."<br/>"unlike his mother," Roger grumbled. Rayleigh nodded to that. <br/>"He came on his own and unarmed multiple times to see if we will come to a compromise. Neptune and I kindly turned him down each time. He didn't want any more of his siblings to get hurt or worse. So he took it upon himself to create a solution. After the eighth month, he came back to inform us that they will leave if we did not attack them. I think a few of his sisters were greatly injured in battle." Roger nodded. <br/>"no idea what LinLin is after?" Rayleigh shrugged. <br/>"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe she just wanted to expand her area. We'll have to watch over her. Kaido as well." Roger nodded.<br/>"Yes, they are getting a little too daring for my liking. Marineford as well." Roger added. Rouge kissed Roger's cheek to get the two men's attention. <br/>"We will worry about this at another time." She said with a light smile. "The celebration will be starting soon." She looked to her daughter playing with her magic again. The two men nodded. <br/>"Agreed my Queen." He said heading to the door. "I will tell the men to dress nicely for the party." He said as he walked out of the room. Roger nodded before he left. He looked at his hands. Maybe if he had gone the war would have ended sooner and Neptune would still have his wife. He frowned. Rouge saw this and kissed on the lips this time. <br/>"It is alright," she said.<br/>Neptune no longer has his queen. his children are motherless." He said with sadness. Rouge nodded. Roger's heart was large and full of love. It is one of there reasons she loves him so much. Their daughter shares that same loving heart. <br/>"I know. We will be there for him and his children. They are a strong family as well Roger. They will grow and continue her will." She reassured him. He nodded. <br/>"You are right." He kissed her forehead. "I should go to change. The guest will be arriving soon!" He announced as he walked back to their room. Rouge giggled at him before turning to Ann. <br/>"Come on Ann. Let us get ready for your birthday party." She said heading to the closet. Ann nodded as she continued to play with her magic. While the adults were talking Ann had gotten her sparks to be bigger. Since her magic developed a few days ago she had practiced almost nonstop to get to work the way she wanted them to. She wanted to do amazing fire magic like her parents. Of course, her parents can do far more than just fire magic. But at the moment Ann just wanted to control fire. Focusing on a larger fire she snapped both of her fingers. A flame appeared in front of her face. Rouge looked at this moment to call Ann when she saw the fire start and quickly grew. Reaching her hand out she used her magic to contain the flame and snuffed it out. She stared wide eyes at Ann's back. Ann just developed her magic. She should not be able to summon fire yet and one that grew to that size. She was interrupted by her thoughts when Ann began to hiccup from crying. <br/>"Ann are you alright?" She asked, rushing to her daughter's side. Ann showed her hands to Rouge. There were burn marks from the flame. "It hurts..." Ann cried. Rouge smiled slightly at her. <br/>"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hands hold them tight." Rouge took Ann's hands in her own. A glow surrounded their hands. Rouge was using her magic to help heal Ann's burns. <br/>"I hate magic," Ann muttered after her hands were healed. Rouge shook her head. <br/>"No, you don't. This was just a mistake. You will get the hang of them."<br/>"what if I don't?" Ann asked. <br/>"Well, then I will protect you from all around you. I will always be here now don't you cry." Rouge wiped Ann's tears away. "Ann you'll be in my heart. From this day forth. Now and forevermore." She hugged Ann close to her. Ann snuggled into her mother's chest. She felt safe in her mother's embrace. "For one so small you are so strong. My arms will hold you and keep you safe and warm. this bond between can't be broken. I will be here now, don't you cry." Rouge sang softly to Ann. <br/>"Always?" Ann asked looking up at her mother. Rouge nodded.<br/>"Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If You Love Me For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Rouge had gotten Ann dressed in a white dress with a puffy skirt. She tied her hair back with an orange ribbon and kissed her freckle cheeks. <br/>"All ready." She told Ann. She giggled happily. Her freckles dimly shine a golden glow. It was something that developed after she gained her powers. Roger and Rouge were unsure why her freckles light up with her mood but it made Ann that more unique. <br/>"The guest is here!" Roger shouted cheerfully from the other room. Ann hopped off of the chair she was sitting on to go to the window. Multiple people were arriving by horses or just popping into the gardens with magic. Ann did not know many of them but they were bringing their children. Maybe Ann will make some friends her age. As the party has been going on for a few hours now. Ann had taken it upon herself to make any of the kids there play with everyone. She did not want anyone to feel left out. Roger watched his little princess gather all the children close to her age for play. He smiled at how easily she can interact with new people and smiled. It was a good sign for when she is older and takes on the crown. <br/>"Your daughter seems like quite the character Roger." An old friend said behind him. Roger nodded. "Just like her old man huh?" The friend teased. Roger glared at the man. <br/>"Who are you calling old you old man? Your children are old enough to give your grandchildren!" He shouted. His friend laughed loudly. <br/>"Not like they will." He said with a pointed look in the direction that most of the children were standing. One of the older sons rolled his eyes at his father and the king of this kingdom. He was used to their behavior. It made the two fathers laugh. <br/>"Wrap your arm around me and act as you need me over here," Rouge muttered to her husband. Roger did as he was told while gesturing to the room of people. "The rulers of the kind of Goa kingdom will not let me go." She explained. "They seem pretty set on marrying our daughter and their new son to each other." Roger made a face. <br/>"I rather Ann marry those twos daughter." He pointed to Ann with a couple of girls. "Or this old fools kid." He joked. Rouge hit his chest at the joke. But their friend only laughed before moving to speak with his sons. The party was mostly full of their friends and rulers of kingdoms who pledged allegiance to Laugh Tale and Roger. It was a nice party that also celebrated Rayleigh and his team's return. Or so is the reason Roger is used to drinking so much. <br/>"Mommy! Daddy!" Ann shouted as she and a few of the other children ran over to them. <br/>"Yes, princess?" Roger asked with his arms around Rouge still. <br/>"Tell my friends the story of how you met?" She asked sitting on the floor. Her friends followed suit. The king and queen exchanged a look. It was one of those met by chance encounters. Almost love at first sight. Almost. Rouge did not believe in love at first sight. But she was attracted to Roger. But They both agreed to leave that part out when they told their daughter how they met. <br/>"Well, it started by a chance encountered. One where anything felt possible" Rouge started looking into her husband's eyes. "Once a lass met a lad."<br/>"You're a gentle one, said she.” Roger continued. "In my heart, I be glad if you'll love me for me." He kissed Rouge's hand.<br/>"you say your love is true and I hope that it will be. Then I'll be sure if I knew that you love me for me." Rouge continued as Roger twirled her and hugged her from behind. "Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose?"<br/>"Can't you tell you my heart is beating?" Roger asked with his hand under his shirt to mimic a heart beating. "My eyes will give you clues. What you see may be deceiving. For truth lies underneath the skin. Will hope blossom from believing? I'll be yours. Together we will always be as one."<br/>"If you love for me." They both said together. Roger kissed her cheek again. <br/>"A chance encounter and loving words brought us together." He told the children. Unknowest to them they had caught a few of the guests' interest with their story as well.<br/>"Love at first sight huh?" A young prince held back a scoff. Rayleigh was standing next to the boy and only chuckled. <br/>"You'll understand when you are older." He told the prince. <br/>"I have doubts about that Sir Rayleigh." The prince bowed. Rayleigh rolled his eyes at the politeness. <br/>"Uncle Rayleigh!" Ann called over. He patted the prince's back as he left with 'never know' to him. <br/>"Yes, Annie?" He asked once in front of her. <br/>"Do you think I will find a prince like my mommy found daddy?" She asked. Rayleigh scooped her up with ease and turned to look around the room.<br/>"Of course you will Annie. Look at all of these wonderful princes here now. Anyone of them will be lucky to have you." He said flicking her nose. Ann nodded looking at the mostly male filled room. <br/>"I hope so!" She smiled. Will you play with us?" She asked with glowing freckles and a bright smile. Rayleigh nodded as he chugged the last of the drink.<br/>"Alright but I am it." He proclaimed. The rest of the part had gone well. The guests enjoyed themselves and the royal family did as well. Ann made friends with most of the children and was kind to those who did not seem interested. It gave Roger great joy to see his daughter will make a marvelous ruler when the time comes. She just has to get a hang of her powers. He will of course oversee it all and so will Rayleigh. No one shall hurt his princess. These were all thoughts as he tucked Ann into bed and put himself to bed. Unfortunately, nothing ever happens the way people think or hope it will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the songs are not just musicals and Disney they are from others movies that are similar to Disney movies. Like the one for this chapter. and there might just be two of three covered songs from artists. If anyone knows it and any of the songs in the future let me know. And some of them will likely show my age.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I haven't written fanfics in a long time so I hope this one was decent enough to continue reading. I start school again in 2 weeks so I am going to hopefully finish this one before then or it will never get done. Please someone hold me to finishing before the month ends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>